Macy's Parade 2001 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2001 Lineup Character Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) *'Curious George (To Celebrate Curious George's 60th birthday, Holiday Ambassador, Retired) - First and only Time '(Universal Studios) *The Pink Panther - 3rd Time *Ariel & Flounder - 4th Time *'Pikachu - First Time '(The Pokemon Company) *Millennium Snoopy (with Macy's 75th Parade Horn, Retired) - 3rd and last Time (United Media) *Pat & Mat - 3rd Time *Fred Flintstone - 4th Time *Ronald McDonald (Right arm torn by tree) - 2nd Time (McDonald's Corporation) *Arthur (Retired) - 5th Time (The Learning Company) *'Big Bird (2nd Version) - 1st Time '(Sesame Workshop) *Bumpé the Birthday Bull - 4th Time *Rugrats (Retired/To celebrate Rugrats' 10th Anniversary and their star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame) - 5th and Last Time (Nickelodeon) *'Jimmy Neutron (To Promote Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) - First Time '(Nickelodeon) *The Incredible Hulk - 2nd Time *'Cheesasaurus Rex - First Time '(Kraft Macaroni and Cheese) *Jeeves - 2nd Time (Ask Jeeves) *Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (With Birthday Suit, To Celebrate His 60th Anniversary, Retired) - 3rd and Last Time (General Mills) *Blue (To Promote Blue's Clues Live) - 3rd Time (Nickelodeon) *Dragon Tales' Cassie (Retired) - 2nd and Last Time (Sony Pictures Family Entertainment) *Barney - 8th Time (HiT Entertainment) *'Superman - 1st Time' *Rocky Rhodes - 3rd & Last Time *Hamilton Mattress - 2nd Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog - 8th Time (Scholastic) Novelty Balloons * Toy Soldier - First Time (Recreation of Toy Soldier From the 1950's) * Macy's 75th Parade Stars - First and Only Time * Flying Fish - 6th Time * Ice Cream Cone *ABC Bouncing Balls (Sesame Workshop) * Happy Hippo (Recreation of Hippo From the 1940s) '''(Yahoo!) * Harold the Fireman (New York Fire Department) * Cloe the Holiday Clown * White Macy's Stars (Red text) * Charlie the Elf Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *M&M's Network - 4th Time (M&M's Chocolate Candies) *Bill & Ben The Flowerpot Men - 1st Time''' *Green Dog - 2nd Time (Green Dog) *'Percy the Penguin - First Time '(Macy's) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (To Promote Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys, Retired) - 4th and Last Time (GoodTimes Entertainment) Floats (Bold for new floats) * Statue of Liberty (To Remember the People Who Passed Away During the 9/11 Attacks) (Macy's.com) * Tom Turkey - 31st Time (Macy's) * Three Little Pigs Float * Pokemobile - 1st Time '''(The Pokemon Company) * Blue Haul's Paradise * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Reddi Whip (Retired) * Rocking Lion * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) * Native Spirit (Retired) * The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach (Retired) * Westwood Ho (First Time since 1998) * Sesame Street Pop-Up Book (Retired) (Sesame Workshop) * Maytag Mother Earth * Alice in Wonderland (Comeback Float/Returns Since 1997, Retired) * Animal Planet * '''Kitty Car (Retired) * Big Apple - 25th Time (New York Daily News) * 75th Parade All-Stars (1st and Only time) * 'Get Real! '(World Wrestling Federation) * 'Bob the Builder '(HiT Entertainment) * Road to the Future (HESS) * 'Dinotopia '(Hallmark Entertainment) * Blue's Clues (To Promote Blue's Clues Live) (Nickelodeon) * Cornucopia * Macy's Santaland Express (With the Percy the Penguin Falloon) (Macy's) * Taxi Car (with The Wiggles) (HiT Entertainment) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (Retired) (HiT Entertainment) * Santa's Sleigh with 75th Parade Banner (Macy's) Performers *Shedrack Anderson III *Erik-Michael Estrada *Dan Miller *M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green and Blue *Tim Curry - A Christmas Carol *Ashley Parker Angel *Charlotte Church *The Cast of Alice in Wonderland *Kenny G *Jill Hennessy *Rudy Giuliani *Betty Buckley *Blue's Clues: Steve Burns as Steve, Sidetable Drawer, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Shovel, Pail, Mailbox, Perwinkle, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika *Tony Bennett *Jason Cook *WWF Superstars and Staff -''' 'Triple H (Paul Levesque), Vince and Linda McMahon, Kurt Angle, Jim Ross (James Ross), Michael Cole (Sean Coulthard) and Lillian Garcia *Joey McIntyre *Denise Quinones *Charles Nelson Reilly *The New York Police Department (Special Tribute to September 11th) *Officer Daniel Rodriguez *The Wiggles: Greg, Anthony, Jeff, and Murray *Brian Skala *Billy Ray Cyrus *Valerie Harper *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Boyz II Men *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Baby Bear, Telly Monster, Humphrey, Ingrid, Baby Natasha, Count Von Count, Herry Monster), (Bottom: Lulu, Cookie Monster, Grover, Rosita), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snuffleupagus, Gordon, Bob, Maria, Gina, Alan, and the Kids *75th Parade Superstars Characters: Felix the Cat, Popeye, Snoopy, Underdog, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Smokey Bear, Kermit the Frog, Raggedy Ann, Garfield, Olive Oyl, Betty Boop, Bugs Bunny, Nestle's Quik Bunny, Dexter from ''Dexter's Laboratory, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster from Rugrats, Peter Rabbit, Cheesasaurus Rex, Pikachu, Jimmy Neutron, Curious George, Cassie, Mr. Peanut, and Jeeves *Jeff Corwin *Kirsten Storms *Florence Henderson *Billy Gilman *The Cast of Scrubs (To Promote Scrubs) *Jacob Underwood *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Usher Raymond *The Radio City Rockettes *Trevor Penick Performer Groups *America Sings Marching Bands *Pickerington Central High School Marching Band *Bainbridge High School Marching Band *Pearl City High School Marching Band *Montana State University "Spirit of the West" Marching Band *Willowridge High School Marching Band *Grenada High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *U.S. Merchant Marine Academy Regimental Band *Hoover High School Marching Band *Brentwood High School Marching Band *James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes *Southwest Missouri State University Marching Band *Southern Regional High School Marching Band Video Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I66jMpoM57g